HUNGRY 2
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Sebenarnya Donghae lapar yang lain ... dan kebetulan seseorang menawarinya untuk 'makan'. [FICLET]


**HUNGRY 2**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I don't know what i'd do if i would lose your touch, that's why i'm always keepin' you around...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Donghae bergulingan di tempat tidur sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia sesekali membuang napas karena tidak menemukan satu notifikasi pun di ponsel pintarnya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia baru saja pulang dari Haru Oneday beberapa menit yang lalu. Malam ini Donghae memang bertemu dengan salah satu temannya, membicarakan urusan pekerjaan sambil makan-makan. Sialnya, ia lupa memberitahu Hyukjae dan foto dirinya di Haru Oneday menyebar dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit marah, karena memang awalnya Donghae bilang ia hanya akan pulang ke rumah ibunya dan tidak pergi ke mana pun. Kalaupun akan pergi, Donghae sudah berjanji akan mengabari Hyukjae terlebih dahulu.

Boleh mengumpat lagi? Sialnya, Donghae lupa memberitahu Hyukjae dan langsung pergi setelah temannya menelepon minta bertemu di Haru Oneday. Akibatnya Hyukjae jadi marah, dia menyindirnya lewat status di media sosial dan tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae.

Donghae menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang, memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Hyukjae agar berhenti marah padanya. Tapi sekeras apa pun Donghae berpikir, tidak ada satu pun cara yang bisa dipikirkan Donghae. Ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali memeriksa ponselnya, masih belum ada notifikasi apa pun. Akhirnya Donghae membuka Instagramnya dan memeriksa foto yang ditandai oleh penggemarnya.

Oh, Donghae menemukan satu foto yang pada saat itu sedang menatap Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terpikir olehnya. Ia mengunggah ulang foto itu dan diberi _caption_ 'Lapar'.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya berdering, Donghae buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa ponselnya sambil duduk memeluk bantal. Lihat, Hyukjae langsung meresponnya. Kekasihnya itu mengirim pesan pada Donghae. Oh, tunggu ... Hyukjae mengirimkan foto. Donghae masih tersenyum, tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya berpikir, mungkin Hyukjae mengirimkan fotonya yang sedang menggembungkan pipi atau semacamnya.

Dan ... begitu foto terbuka, Donghae langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia batuk dan merasakan perih di tenggorokannya. Sial! Hyukjae mengiriminya foto tidak senonoh. Dia terlihat sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, _t-shirt_ putih kebesarannya ia singkap sebatas dada hingga puncak dadanya yang kemerahan itu terlihat jelas di kamera dan yang paling parah, Lee Hyukjae hanya menggunakan celana dalam yang sudah ia turunkan hingga kemaluannya terlihat jelas. Oh, _hell_ ... itu bahkan terlalu jelas.

Donghae menelan ludahnya saat membaca pesan di bawah foto itu. _Hungry? Come and eat me, dude._ Demi koleksi kameranya, Donghae bersumpah Hyukjae sangat ahli dalam urusan menggoda. Donghae turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia meraih kasar mantelnya yang tergeletak di tepian tempat tidur dan langsung merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci mobil.

Saat baru membuka pintu kamarnya, Donghae melihat Donghwa sedang berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, tapi Donghae tidak sempat pamitan karena harus buru-buru memakan sesuatu. Memakan kekasih nakalnya.

"Lee Donghae, kau mau ke mana dini hari begini? Hei!"

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae masuk ke apartemen Hyukjae dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Lampu di ruang tengah mati, tapi Donghae bisa melihat lampu kamar Hyukjae masih menyala. Ia tahu kekasihnya pasti belum tidur dan menunggunya datang. Oh, Hyukjae rupanya tahu Donghae akan datang karena tidak tahan melihat godaannya yang membangkitkan birahi.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae menendang pintu kamar Hyukjae dan bersadar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia melihat Hyukjae sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sebagian tubuhnya terbungkus selimut.

"Donghae ..." panggil Hyukjae lirih.

Donghae masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat Hyukjae menggeliat dan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lihat ... tanganku terikat ..." Begitu berhasil duduk, Hyukjae langsung menunjukkan tangannya yang terbelenggu sebuah borgol dan dia masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti saat di foto yang ia kirim pada Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu.

Donghae hampir saja merosot ke lantai. Hari ini sudah dua kali ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan tenggorokannya terasa benar-benar perih. "Kau ... dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"

" _Hng_? Hmm, aku mendapatkannya dari lemari ... uh, aku tidak tahu Lee Donghae benar-benar punya _kink_ seperti ini." Hyukjae terkikik sambil menatap mata sendu Donghae yang mulai berkabut nafsu. "Kau suka melihatku terikat seperti ini? Oh, atau kau juga ingin mengikutsertakan sabuk dalam kegiatan seks kita malam ini?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludah, menahan nafsu yang rasanya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Lee Hyukjae, kau ini sebenarnya seorang _idol_ atau bintang porno, huh?"

" _Daddy_ ... tanganku terikat, aku jadi tidak bisa membetulkan celanaku yang merosot. Lihat, aku kedinginanan ..." Hyukjae menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan kaki, otomatis pemandangan paha dan kemaluannya langsung menyapa mata Donghae.

Sekali lagi Donghae tersedak, darahnya berdesir dan bulu-bulu halus disekitar tengkuknya berdiri begitu mendengar panggilan tidak biasa Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri di sana dan menyaksikan pertunjukan erotis Hyukjae. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae ke tempat tidur sambil membuka _sweater_ dan celana panjangnya.

"Jangan merengek dan jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Hyukjae!"

"Oh, _yes_ ... jadikan aku makananmu hari ini."

" _Fuck_ ..." Donghae mengumpat sambil meraih botol _lube_ yang ada di samping Hyukjae, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah Hyukjae. "Kau bermain-main dengan penismu sebelum aku datang?"

"Dia hanya gatal, jadi aku menggarukanya sedikit," Hyukjae berucap sok polos, membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu untuk menggagahinya malam ini.

"Haruskah aku menggaruknya untukmu?"

" _Yes_ , _please_."

Donghae memulai ciuman panas mereka, tangannya mulai meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Hyukjae, bermain-main di puncak dadanya dan mengelus kemaluan Hyukjae hingga kekasihnya itu hanya mampu melenguh dan belingsatan. Lenguhannya semakin nyaring ketika Donghae mulai memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang rektum Hyukjae yang sudah becek karena cairan _lubricant_.

 _Tunggu ... becek?_

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan menarik kasar jarinya yang sempat tenggelam di dalam lubang Hyukjae. "Kau bermain-main dengan lubangmu juga? Oh ... kau benar-benar nakal!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memekik ketika Donghae menampar pipi bokongnya hingga kulit putihnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

" _Stop talking and do me_ , _idiot_! Ini sudah malam dan besok kita ada acara pagi-pagi."

"Kau dilarang menyesal dan mengeluh jika besok kau merasakan sakit dan perih di bokongmu."

"Banyak bicara!" Hyukjae mendorong Donghae dan langsung menduduki perutnya. " _Let me ride you_ , _tonight_."

Hyukjae meraih botol _lube_ dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, lalu mulai menuangkan cairan _lube_ itu pada penis Donghae yang tegang, sebelum akhirnya dibawa masuk ke dalam lubang berkedutnya. Hyukjae mengerang panjang, ketika merasakan penis Donghae mengoyak lubangnya dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya yang terborgol ia gunakan untuk menekan dada bidang Donghae. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

"Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat bermain dengan jariku sendiri," Hyukjae berkata sambil mendesah dan melenguh keenakan.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan dari jari-jari lentikmu itu?"

Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati penis Donghae yang langsung menabrak titik terdalamnya. Hyukjae mulai melenguh dan mendesah tidak karuan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, karena sempat bermain-main sendiri sebelum Donghae datang, ia merasa ejakulasinya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Tunggu ... secepat itu?" Donghae membantu Hyukjae menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. "Kita belum lama mulai."

"Aku ... angh ... sempat bermain sendiri tadi ... ah, Donghae!"

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Hyukjae menikmati pelepasannya. Kini Hyukjae terkulai lemas di dada Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah dan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal jika kita berhenti sampai di sini? Aku belum dapat klimaks sama sekali." Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang Hyukjae yang berkeringat.

"Aku lelah ... kau saja yang bergerak."

"Tentu."

Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar geraman dan pekikan Hyukjae hingga pagi menjelang. Keduanya berhenti ketika sadar matahari hampir menampakkan wujudnya. Bagaimanapun mereka perlu sedikit tidur sebelum memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Yesung _hyung_ pasti memarahi kita jika dia tahu kita melakukannya, padahal pagi ini kita dan _shooting_." gumam Hyukjae pelan.

"Teuk _hyung_ juga pasti akan mengomel," sahut Donghae sambil mempererat dekapannya pada Hyukjae.

"Semua salahmu, idiot!"

Donghae berdecak kesal. "Kau mengundangku untuk memakanmu, Hyukjae!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

"Sebenarnya mau ke mana bocah itu?" tanya Donghwa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa heran, karena tidak biasanya Donghae keluar dini hari begini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Tapi sudahlah, Donghwa tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Adiknya sudah besar dan ia tidak perlu mencemaskannya seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Donghwa berjalan meninggalkan dapur, saat hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar Donghae terbuka. Tadinya Donghwa hanya berniat menutup pintu kamar Donghae, tapi samar-samar ia melihat ponsel Donghae tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Bocah itu pergi tergesa-gesa sampai meninggalkan ponselnya, Donghwa akhirnya masuk ke kamar Donghae dan memeriksa ponsel Donghae. Entahlah, ia hanya penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Donghae pergi tergesa-gesa hingga meninggalkan ponselnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Donghwa begitu menyalakan ponsel Donghae dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah foto setengah telanjang Hyukjae.

"Oh, sial!" Donghwa memejamkan matanya dan langsung melemparkan ponsel Donghae ke dekat bantal. "Dasar gila! Pantas dia pergi seperti orang dikejar setan, rupanya dia memang kesetanan setelah melihat foto setengah telanjang kekasihnya. Sinting!"

Hening ... Donghwa melirik ponsel Donghae sekali lagi. "Wah, aku tidak tahu Hyukjae semulus itu? Tidak heran Donghae begitu tergila-gila padanya." Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selangkangannya, sadar ada sesuatu yang ikut bereaksi saat melihat foto tidak senonoh itu. "Oh, tidak ... tidak ... kau tidak boleh terangsang hanya karena melihat foto adik ipar setengah telanjang. Oh, gila! Donghae bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu."

Donghwa berlari meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan membanting pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin, tidak peduli pada ibunya yang mungkin akan terkejut karena suara berdebum yang cukup kencang itu.

"Terkutuk kau Lee Donghae! Kau juga Lee Hyukjae!"

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

 **HOLA ! ^^  
**

 **Oke, salahkan IG updatesnya Donghae yang ambigu ^^**

 **Imajinasi jadi kemana2...**

 **Oktap, semua ini krn kamu lol thanks and ILU...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
